This invention resides within the field of underwater diving. More particularly, it resides within the field of providing an underwater diver with buoyancy compensation and the ability to carry a tank of underwater breathing gas. It specifically is directed toward buoyancy compensation and the support of such underwater breathing gas tanks through a support means on the shoulders and back of a user. The buoyancy compensator is freely independent from the respective elements of the backpack and support means.